1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an optical module for use with an optical communication system such as data link or an optical LAN which uses light as an information transmission medium.
2. Related Background Art
In a known optical module, a semiconductor laser or a light emitting diode, which is a light emitting element, or a PIN photo-diode which is a light detecting element, is mounted as an optical unit and is optically coupled with an optical fiber in a package. However, a response frequency band of the known optical module is not sufficiently high.